Disposable multi-compartment pouches are known for conveniently storing different materials or goods in separate compartments. Examples include those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,391,047 to Kopp (dual-compartment sachets for separate components of mixed adhesive compound); U.S. Pat. No. 3,469,768 to Repko (dual compartment container made from four plies of continuous, sealable web material); U.S. Pat. No. 8,602,246 to Frohwein (dual chamber container with independent or combined access to individual chambers, made from a blank folded into a triangular body with removable access “fins”); and, U.S. Pub. App. No. 2003/0213213 A1 (dual chamber sachet with a dispensing outlet attached to chamber divider wall).
Prior multi-chamber or multi-compartment pouches or sachets (hereafter generally “pouch”) are believed to be overly complicated, material heavy, and somewhat difficult to use in terms of independently accessing the contents in separate compartments. These shortcomings can be significant where it is desired to access inexpensive, disposable, consumable items at different times or in a particular sequence from the pouch compartments.
Examples of such inexpensive consumable items include hygiene aids such as moistened or treated wipes or creams packaged in their own single-use foil packets, and complementary or extra items such as moisturizing lotions, drying cloths, and additional treated wipes or creams, without limitation, where one item is accessed and used first, and a second item is accessed and used subsequently. Even where such consumable items are contained in their own individual packets or containers, the addition of a tough, disposable, inexpensive pouch around the packet or container can prolong storage life, protect against the packet or container being breached prematurely by rough handling and storage conditions, and provide an elegant way to organize multiple stored consumable items.